happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Paw-tunia
'''Paw-tunia '''is a HTFF episode. Plot Paws watches one of Host's game shows and calls to have herself entered in the next episode. Unfortunately, she does this while walking toward the stairs. She ends up tumbling down the steps and breaks one of her legs. Paws sits in a hospital room with her leg in a cast. Petunia comes in for a visit to see her rewatching the game show. Paws tells her that she made an appointment to appear, but can no longer do so in her condition. Petunia comes up with a plan. Later, Petunia disguises herself as Paws and makes her way to Host's game show. Jerky and Daydream are also there as competition. Host begins by going over over the rules. Petunia sees that one of her shoelaces is untied. When she bends over, her tail pokes out, alerting Jerky's attention. Petunia quickly tucks her tail back into her shirt, oblivious that Jerky has already seen through her ruse. The pig whispers to Host to have the game rigged, to which Host agrees willingly. The first question appears on the screen and Host points to "Paws" to answer it. Petunia answers incorrectly and some mud is dunked on her, much to her dismay. Jerky laughs but then looks in annoyance at Daydream playing with a toy robot. Paws watches from the hospital as the show continues. Petunia gets showered in more and more mud, but perserveres all the way through. After that montage, Host announces it is time for the physical challenge. He tells "Paws" to go stand in the target on the floor. Petunia does so, and a giant bucket of mud is spilled all over her. She wipes it off panicking as Jerky laughs at her misfortune. Paws feels bad for Petunia, so she decides to go there herself to finish the show. However, her crutches are stacked against the wall and she is unable to reach them. Cast runs by through the halls, ecstatic that his legs have healed, and Nurse is seen with a now empty wheelchair. Paws gets an idea. Taking her seat on the wheelchair, Paws races out of the hospital to Host's studio. A dirt-covered Petunia hyperventilates while Host threatens to fire a mud cannon at her if she responds incorrectly to the last question. Jerky looks on, confident he will win, when Paws flattens him with the wheelchair. Paws flies off her seat and tumbles next to Petunia. Daydream comes to the assumption that one of them is a robot. Host changes the final question and tells Daydream to guess who the real Paws is, and that he should shoot the mud cannon at the "robot" Paws. Daydream tries to figure out who to shoot, when he stumbles over his robot toy. The mud cannon is blasted at Host, splattering blood and mud against the wall. Then, a drop of mud lands on Daydream's face, followed by Slop on a toilet crashing down from the upper floor on top of him, implying that the "mud" was something else. Twitching, Petunia runs out screaming. Paws is left alone and calls for help as she is unable to get back up. Cast, having watched the whole show from his television, calls to be on the next episode. But he ends up tumbling down the stairs and breaking his legs all over again. Deaths #Jerky is ran over by Paws. #Host is splattered against a wall. #Daydream is crushed by a toilet. Trivia *This marks the second time since Cast Aside where Cast's injuries heal. Gallery pawtunia2.png|Poor Paws broke her leg. pawtunia3.png|Which of these is the real Paws? Get the answer right, and you win $1,000,000. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 94 Episodes